


Trust Fall

by slamjam



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, brief mentions of asra/apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slamjam/pseuds/slamjam
Summary: aka the one in which the apprentice (here named Petra) nearly smothers Julian to death with an excess of coochie. it's just straight porn, be warned.





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note on Petra's relationship to our boy here, they're fuckbuddies but she's in a long term capital t Thing with Asra as well. It's poly, not cheating, but she's not entirely sure whether or not to trust Julian because he's a fucking piece of work. But he's a piece of work who's good at fucking so... whatever I guess!

Julian was nervous, he kept smiling that half smile he thought made him look dashing and devilish, but his eyes were frightened, darting this way and that like a hunted rabbit and it made Petra want to just leave. He asked for this, why was he nervous.She ran the rope between her fingers, feeling the softness and then snapped it like a belt. It would hold. Julian blushed at the noise, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.   
“You’re sure you wouldn’t mind doing this for me?” He said and Petra smiled. “You’re saying it like it’s a chore Ilya, did you never stop to consider the fact that I might like it too?” She did like it, or at least, she thought she would. He swallowed hard at this, biting his lip. “I did, I just never pegged you for, for the type that would be terribly, uh into such sexual proclivities as…” he trailed off  
“Into tying people up?” She said. “I’m not particularly swayed one way or the other to be honest, but I do really appreciate aesthetics, the fineness of this rope, the complexities of the knots, the color of the bindings against your skin. Especially when you blush” she said as she systematically stripped down to her underwear and knelt on the bed, crawling up next to him and whispering in his ear “I love it when you blush.” He was approaching the color of a ripe tomato and she could feel the heat radiating off his skin from where her lips hovered over it.   
“Alright. Get up here, naked.” He moved immediately, leaping up and shucking off his underclothes and struggling when his head got caught in his shirt. He stumbled onto the bed and crawled up to face Petra, who was sitting on her knees with the rope in both hands.   
“I said naked, Ilya.” she said, motioning to his eyepatch and she saw him wince. “If you want to keep it on that’s fine, I just thought I ought to give being a little extra domineering a try.” she said, her shoulders slouching as she broke composure.   
“I would like to keep it on, if you don’t mind” he said and she leaned in and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. “That’s perfectly alright, I shouldn’t have pushed.”   
When she was satisfied that he was truly alright she snapped back into composure and sat up. “Are you ready?” He nodded, and she motioned for him to turn around. She pulled his arms behind him, so that his shoulder blades knocked together, and doubling the rope, she began to wind it around his wrists.   
This was the simplest rig she could find, just an easy hand binding, something she could do (and had done before) with her magic easily. However Julian had asked specifically for the the rope, and she had agreed. Plus, she had to admit, the red did look quite striking against his pale skin. When she finished she gave the excess rope a sharp tug and Julian yelped, his whole body jerking back and then, settling in an awkward backwards lean on his knees. His head was lolling back, eyes closed and Petra leaned in and kissed him deeply. He responded with gusto, licking up into her mouth and struggling against his bonds as he fought to get closer to her.   
“Ah ah ah.” she chided, and pulled back on his arms again so that he would fall completely on his back. He landed with a little oof and smiled up at her, trying for roguish but looking more debauched. “You’ve got me exactly where you want me darling. Now what are you going to do?” God he was insufferable, but very fun to toy with. Petra ran the fraying end of another rope down the inside of his thigh, watching him bite his lip and shiver at the barely-there contact.   
“Not quite.” Petra said, and he whined, pressing his head back against the mattress.   
“You are a horrible tease.” He complained and she laughed, “I’m a tease! Who was the one with their hand running up my leg all dinner, oh that’s right.” She trailed a finger up his cock slowly “It was you, wasn’t it?” she pulled her hand away and he whined again, canting his hips up to try and reach any friction. She made hasty work of his legs, pinning them back so that he wasn’t going to be able to use them for leverage any time soon, dragging her hand lightly down his length every so often so she could hear him moan and curse her for being so terribly callous. “You good Jules?” she asked and he nodded. “More than good, my love.” She leaned down to give him a feather of a kiss on his left knee, and then pressed his thighs apart, leaving him entirely exposed. “Now I have you exactly where I want you, you miserable tease. I really did almost leave the table to take care of myself, but I, unlike some people,” (this she punctuated with a light slap of his inner thigh and he hissed out a breath) “have restraint.”  
He cackled at the joke and she rolled her eyes, smiling a little herself. It wasn’t an intentional pun. “Well I have restraint now, thanks to you my darling,” he said with a satisfied sigh “and it seems my dinner stunt has gotten me exactly where I wanted to be as well. You’re above me all naked and beautiful and about to fuck me and I’m just going to sit here and reap the benefits.” He smiled again, luxuriating in his newfound lack of freedom and she leaned in, crawling up so that she could lean right above him and say “Who says I’m gonna fuck you Ilya?”. She saw him swallow hard and fought a smile as she sat back on her knees and put her hand down her panties . “I could just leave you here, all tied up, and no one would be the wiser. Come back to you when I please and take my pleasure from you. Or, I could make you watch as I touched myself. Would you like that?” He moaned frustratedly “I would, but I can’t even see you from this angle, my head’s not propped up!” “Oh shit!” she reached for a pillow and tucked it under his head. “Better?” “Much, thank you.” His face was bright red, and he was already breathing raggedly. She smiled and unclipped her bra, massaging her breasts mostly for his benefit, it really only felt nice when it was someone else, and sticking her hand back down her panties. It had been a minute since she’d touched herself, and she spent a moment relishing in her own body. There was a familiar warmth in her lower belly as she rubbed her clit and she smiled, ducking down to find more slick. She heard Julian strain against his bonds and she flicked her eyes back up to where he was watching her and moaned exaggeratedly.   
“Fuck, Petra.” His voice was ragged and his eye was beautifully glassy.   
“Mmmm, you wish.” she responded, but pulled her underwear all the way off, and resumed touching herself, to his appreciative moan as he started babbling pleas for her to “come touch me please God, Petra you’re so beautiful.” At first it was fine, but there was something a bit awkward about being watched when touching oneself, especially when one wasn’t necessarily the pornstar type. It wasn’t that she was ugly or considered herself that way, she just didn’t know how to act to be sexy when masturbating. When she did it herself she was mostly silent, muffling her moan when she came into her pillow or her arm, and it felt weird doing this; Julian being so far away and everything. And he was writhing now, trying to clamp his thighs around himself, looking for any kind of friction, it was distracting to say the least. She stopped and shuffled back up to his knees, putting a hand on each of them.   
“Petra, Petra please.” He begged.   
“Please what, darling.” She asked sweetly “Please touch me please, please. Fuck me please.” and everything that she had in her to keep toying with him crumbled. She clambered onto his body and kissed him roughly with one hand wrapped firmly in his hair, fingering herself open with the other. She felt him trembling under her, overstimulated as she peppered kisses down his neck, his chest. When she thought she could take him she moved back and lined up, watching his face as she sank down on him slowly. His eye was squeezed shut but his mouth was open and wet, and she took it as an opportunity to lean back in and kiss him sloppily before continuing.  
“You good?” she asked again and he nodded again. “Just give me a minute.”   
“That’s my line” she laughed and he huffed “Please. I know you like the stretch.”   
She cocked her head and preened. “It’s so nice to have such an attentive lover to remember these things.” Absentmindedly she traced patterns on his skin. Runes and flowers and letters alike, leaving a glowing residue of magic behind.   
“What are you drawing?”   
“Mmm, nothing. Are you good?”  
“Mhm.” he looked up at her through his lashes and smiled, genuinely this time. “Wreck me.”   
And she did. Riding him was easier than she’d thought, she had one hand on her clit, the other on the knee behind her, pulling his leg up for support and God it felt good. She threw her head back and moaned, hearing Julian interrupt his babbling with an answering choked cry. “Fuck Petra you’re so fucking beautiful, it’s killing me not to touch you but I oughtn’t and oh god. Fuck, you feel so good.” His voice broke as she leaned in and kissed him again, fisting her hand in his hair and pulling. He howled, pressing his head into her shoulder and she whispered his name in his ear, feeling him buck his hips up to meet her strokes. “Come for me my Ilya, my darling.” she said, and he came, biting at her collarbone and snapping his hips as hard as he could while restrained. She rode him through the aftershocks but it wasn’t enough and she was so close, that when Julian looked up at her breathing hard and sweaty, with his blush streaking down his chest and said “Ride my face” she didn’t even think about it. She bracketed her legs around his head and he surged up to meet her, and this was the best use for his tongue that she’d ever thought of. She let out tiny jagged cries, her hand clutching the headboard of the bed as she rode his tongue, until she came, crying out and grinding down hard. When she was done she moved back off his head and fell sideways, jellylegged. He looked dazed, his eyelashes were wet and for some reason it made her impossibly fond of him.  
“Fuck me, I thought I was going to die doing that.” He panted and she froze. She hadn't thought about leaving him a way to safeword and regret trickled down her back like freezing water. "Oh God Julian I'm so so sorry, I didn't even think about it-" He cut her off "Don't worry about it Petra, I was fine, I could have nudged you with my leg if i needed to and plus, I would have died doing what I love." She swatted weakly at his chest for that but put her hand on the side of his face and looked into his eyes. "I'm serious though, I never want to hurt you because I get caught in the heat of the moment." "I know" he said softly and for a moment she wanted to kiss him again, before she thought better of it and reached down to loosen the knots on his left leg. “Do you need the shears or am I good to untie?”   
“Untying is just fine by me, I had no idea that you were-that you could even- wow.” He chuckled and she kissed his knee.   
“I guess you just bring out certain things in me.” she said fondly, and pausing, “and Asra and I did some stuff too so I knew I liked it.”   
“I knew it!” he cried, “I knew that kinky bastard did this to you ooooh the moment I get out of these I’m gonna…”   
“You’re gonna what?” she asked sardonically, shuffling over to free his left leg and he spluttered, “I don’t know what I’m going to do. But something!”   
“Mmhm. Terrifying. If it means anything to you Julian I do like this irrespective of what he wants from me. He wouldn’t push it otherwise, you know that.”   
“And would you…” he started hesitantly and she cut him off “I wouldn’t do anything I know I don’t want to do because you wanted to try it. Don’t think you’re so damn special.”   
She put her hands around his waist and hauled him up so they were face to face. “I do like you though, don’t get it twisted.” she gave him a little peck, working at the knot behind his back without breaking eye contact and felt his dick twitch in interest.   
“Jesus Devorak, you just came.”   
“I dunno, I guess you just bring something out in me. He said with a horrible grin and she rolled her eyes but kissed him just the same, as his hands (finally freed) came up to cradle her face.  
“You’re terrible” she mumbled into the kiss   
“Yeah, but you love it.”   
“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that one oughtn't ride their partner's face without a way to get a safeword. It's bad and Petra feels bad when she realizes. I tried to make it a heat of the moment thing to rationalize it but not excuse it. You gotta be safe when ya doing kinky shit my dudes.
> 
> Links to the types of restraints used   
> here: https://www.autostraddle.com/shibari-bondage-101-single-and-double-column-ties-350776/  
> and here: https://www.ropeconnections.com/about-the-best-leg-tie-around/


End file.
